Kaleido Star:The Tainted
by an ancient
Summary: And extra to my trilogy. I hope you enjoy it. It is diffrent to what I have written for Ks before.


Kaleido Star:The Tainted

An unkown figure surrounded by darkness peers into the world of the living. Seeing implications from someone besides himself:

_Do you enjoy toying with my creation?_

The strange figure watches where his implications are, he observes the Kaleido Stage and Off-Boradway. Focus appears to be on two peculiar performers.

_Why does he show such interest in that lilachaired and blonde woman?_

Kaleido Stage

It has been some time since Rosetta for the first time took over the stage in her fire. But since then Sora has challenged her plenty of times and regained the stage in her light. The battle is far from decided and the stage oscilates more and more between the two. This continuous struggle is a new source of vigor and motivation for everybody involved in the stage.

After todays stage Sora has changed the stages aligment to her own.

Both Rosetta and Sora come from the stage exhauseted after yet another stuggle. Both are panting hard after such a fight. The readhead looks as animated as ever:_ The stage is yours again, but don't get to confortable, I'll take it in the next show_. Sora who too enjoyed the thrills of rivalry looked at her competetor with a impish smile: _We'll see about that. But for now we finished this production so we'll have to wait some time for the next_. Rosetta added as if the challenge never ends: _Don't try to find excuses. _Sora pretended to be upset:_ I am not, its was stating facts_. The two where interrupted by Ken: _Here's some towels, great show. Where entering suspension for a week, but because it is followed by the yearly general maintenance it means you'll have a two week holiday. _

_Two weeks? Got anything planned Rosetta? _The redhaired girl shook her head: _My only objective is to train and get better so I beat a certain Sora. _The lilachaired smiled at her competitive spirit: _I think I'll do the same. _

_Now why would you want to beat Sora? _asked the little girl playfully.

The two spend the rest of the time joking back and forth in a similar manner. A strange figure was watching them ,he knew they where oblivious to his presence.

_The little one has the fire in her, but she's still premature. The other one on the other hand harbours light in a strong manner. I can understand the interest in one of them. I wonder how the other one is._

Off-Broadway

Layla's show had ended two hours after Sora's and she came exhausted.

_I see you havn't lost your touch_. The blond woman raised her vision recognizing the soft and friendly male voice: _Yuri_. The man noded:_ This is partially a social visit and partially buisness_. The blonde smiled: _When can you start? _Yuri was startled by that direct question, but remebering this was Layla he was talking to:_ Am I that obvious? _Layla shrugged: _You don't credit me enough, I have known your for long enough to know when you want to be my partner again_. The blonde man smiled:_ Well then I'll start as soon as I can. _

_Having fun children? _came from a eldery woman with a content smile: _I see that you take management into your own hands again_. Layla smiled at her:_ I think Yuri is up to your standards. _Cathy replied:_ I'll make up my mind after I see him in tights._ She started examening him from top to bottom, holding her hands in a rectangle pretending a movie director.

_I think she just aprooved you_. said Layla amused at the elderly woman, which was humming out of curiosity. The man laughed softly: _How could you tell?_

The same dark figure was watching from the shadows, confident his presence was masked.

_This one is special as the other one. But the fire she bears burns has been nurtured for a long time. How does he find such unique characters?_ He vanishes and retreats to his realm.

_I understand and share his interest, but why would someone like him get involved. _

_I can't ignore this._

That night both Sora and Layla had a terrible nightmare. Surrounded by darkness each felt alone and abandoned. It seemed as they shared the same dream. It was a horrible feeling, but suddenly they saw eachother. Both unable to speak got closer to eachother in a slow pace. They seemed to dread oneanother, but they seemed more compelled to reach out. As they got closer and closer, they seemed in a trance. The way to eachother was slow and just as their hands met in a what seemed to be a joyous greeting, a sudden pain envoloped the two. Neither understood why this happened and cryed out in injury.

Both women woke up at the same time, drenched in sweat, hearts beating furiously. But unlike other nightmares for a good time the pain both were unable to forget. This was no ordinary dream, but had no reason to have such a horrible experience. Their lives where happy and rewarding so they decided not to pay any mind to the dream.Slightly troubled they fell to sleep again.

Sora's Room

The day was beautiful as ever, it was to expected from the coast of L.A.

Another day with endless possibilities. Sora on the other hand slept as if she could have wasted a whole week in bed. But a loud knock from the door woke her. _Sora? ... SORA? ... It's me_. Rosetta's voice startled the lilachaired girl who was sleeping on the edge of the bed and inevitably fell faceforward into the harsh ground. With a sleepy voice she yelled back: _I'll be down in a minute_.

Rubbing her face she got onto her bed. Her less delicate side was always visible early in the morning. Fool who always enjoyed seeing Sora in the morning. He had fond memories of her jumping in her bed and end up bouncing off it and hitting the floor, or the countless times she pulled her sheets down to her. The spirit was curious to see what show she would put on today. Sora looked like a mountain climber trying to get up on bed and halfway there she pushed herself onto the bed. Yet the push was too hard and she ended up legs on bead and the rest of her body on the other side of the bed on the floor.

Fool tried to mask his laughter, but gave into it. The laughter coming from such a tiny spirit was louder then one would expect and it got Sora awake with a grunt. The spirit added laughing:_ Have you ever heard the expression, waking up on the wrong side of the bed? I think you could be the origin of that saying._

Sora disliked his morning comments: _Have you ever heard the saying, 'Never miss a good chance to shut up. ' or the another proverb that sais ' A man can die just once.' _

The spirit got quite, Sora had changed much in the last years, she had become more cunning then you would give her credit. At least he could always find Rosetta to humour her. He could only credit her shrewdness with her age.

The lilachaired engaged in her morning rituals as always, getting changed quickly so that she wouldn't keep her anxious rival from waiting. She quickly changed and struggled as always to get into her shoes. She always had enjoyed going bearfoot. But her struggle was postponed as something caught her eye. The feather that represented his blessing as a star and which she found out was linked to her mental state was slightly diffrent. _Hey Fool. Has that always been slightly red? _The Fool thought it was a pointless question: _What? I don't know, its yours not mine, if you gotten it a bit dirty you can always take it out and clean it. _Sora refocused at the task at hand, but there was something:_ "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."_

Layla's Room

She had always been a deep sleeper, but today it was especially evident. After her nightmare last night it took her some time before she fell asleep again. But her rest was slowly interrupted as she started hearing voices. The blond put quite an amount of effort in getting out of bed and started her exercises, when Marqurie came in:_ Morning Layla, I prepared us breakfest. Your guests are waiting. _The blond noded:_ Thanks you, but you should really stop doing this, you are not my maid anymore. ... Guests? What guests?_

_Yuri and Cathy_. answered Marqurie as she gently closed the door.

_"Figures"_ thought Layla as she finished the exercises. Briefly watching her wardrobe she got what she out what she put her hands on and quickly got changed. Whilst going trough some jewlery on her counter she noticed somehting peculier. She always spotted change quickly. _"That's odd ... I never thought it was the feather was slightly blue, must be the tinted glass."_

On the way to the Mess Hall

Sora finally emerged still incredbly sleepy, but the nice cold breeze in the shade gently awakened her. _What took you, I thought you would bail_. said Rosetta slightly displeased. The lilachaired girl smiled at her: _Don't worry we'll train, but lets eat first. _They proceeded and walked towards the dining hall. But an awkward feeling struck Sora as she was greeted by sunlight. Out of the shade she stranly felt a headache growing, her eyes hurt, her skin was getting slightly red. The redhead didn't fail to notice:_ Are you okay? _Sora shook it off and reassured the little girl:_ I'm fine I just not fully awake_. They got inside quickly, sure the climate was warmer around here but this hadn't happened to her before.

Inside she was arlight again, but her friends were concerned._ You should go see as specialist_. said Mia. Sora tried to change the subject: _Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing._

Layla's Dining Room

_Welcome back from the dead_. greeted Cathy with sarcasm in her voice as she beheld a Layla that wasn't fully in her waters today: _I hate it when you say that_. Cathy laughed softly: _That's just why I say it. _

Yuri interrupted the two:_ You shouldn't argue on a empty stomache, we have more important buisness to discuss_. Layla nodded and Cathy added referring to Yuri:_ Yeah, like getting you in some well-fitting tights_.

Breakfest proceeded as it normally does in highsociety, Cathy on the other hand adopted a less formal manner and started to explain possible scripts for the next show. Everybody was listening, but Layla was more out of it then usual. Cathy waved her hand in front of her eyes: _Earth to Layla_. The blond came to:_ I'm listening_. The producer continued: _Well then ,what I though would really fit well is if you would play as her brother and Layla here... _she paused _... I lost her again_. The blond had again lost all focus, but regained her attention when Cathy snapped her fingers in her face: _Huh? What where you saying?_

Yuri was concerned, this didn't seem like her at all, but she waved it off and decided:_ I really don't feel like discussing today. We'll have to postpone this meeting another time_. Yuri and Cathy left leaving Marqurie to stay a while longer so that she could make Layla some strong coffee and make sure she was alright:_ I left you some coffee on the table, it will surly get you started on such a difficult day. _The ex-maid left and Layla didn't even touch the cup and just went and threw herself back into bed._ " I must be more tired then I let myself belive. "_

Training Hall

The lights where turned off as the light coming trough the windows was enough. Sora inside was back to her full strength, but still a little bit sleepy. Practice started as usual, Rosetta as always making it a confrontation. The lilachaired girl didn't mind, she enjoyed the intensity that Rosetta brought, it was similar to what Layla brought with her. She still wasn't fully capable and started trailing off. The redhead noticed easily and tried teasing and mocking her so to get a better result. May joined and started yelling and shouting, but somehow she didn't notice. She stopped after a few hours. Sora felt the need rest. Sitting on the bench she saw on the wooden floor a series of squares of light. These patches where the created by the small square windows high up. For some odd reason she dreaded them, she wouldn't dare to step in them and was rather keen on avoiding them.

_I'm sorry Rosetta I can't train today, I'll go and rest a bit_. The redhaired girl was even more worried. Her rival would never miss an opportunity to compete, nor practice for that matter, but why did she leave then? Her protest remained unanswered as Sora was already gone.

On the way to her room she walked trough a small patch of sunlight, but halfway trough she started running as the migrane came back again was stronger then ever. Her sight got blurry and a painfull heat covered her. Quickly closing the door after her she felt relief from the coolness of the room. _"The last days must have taken more out of me then I thought." _She got into bed and decided that resting was the only cure.

Layla's Room

It had taken her some while to fall asleep, but she finally did. He dreams where nothing unusual, the things every person dreamt. But her quite entertaining and pleasent dream took a turn for the worse. She quickly woke up and beheld a strange sight. She recognized that she was in her room, but something was unusual. _"What is this about?" _The dream had turned to nightmare as she found herself in her room, but getting out of bed she saw that her body was still in bed. Now she knew that it was a dream, her body was frozen, it could have been out of solid stone and she couldn't tell the diffrence. Trying to grasp the doorknob she touched it but was unable to open the door. It was either too solid or she didn't have enough strength. The blond was getting nervous, she hated being confined to one place. Looking outside she saw that all the world was frozen. Only the sun seemed to be animated. Its rays of light however where slowly moving and changing. A sense of imprisonment overcame Layla as she desperatly tried to find a way out. The door could not be opened, the window couldn't be shattered, she effectivly trapped. Just as she was about to panic the world light up as she closed her eyes and as she opened them, beheld that she was in the same room in her bed. _"What a terrible nightmare."_

_"I seem to have struggled in my dream."_ she tought seeing how she had hit the vase in her sleep and shattering it, cutting herself. The cut was not severe and she quickly applied a bandage.

Sora's Room

Unlike Layla Sora had a very good sleep, her dreams as common as they could be but she was painfully awakened as the sun was now setting and shining directly in her face. The headache was getting more intense and she jumped out of bead avoiding the burning light._ "That never happened before." _thought Sora concerned seeing how she began to show extreme sensitivity towards sunlight. She decided to see a doctor tomorrow. As the sun had finally set after nine in the evening she sighed in relief and went back to the training hall. Rosetta was exhausted on the bench, May had substituted as her training partner, but was drained completly.

_I'm sorry for that, I'll promise to make up for it tomorrow_. apologised Sora. _You'd better, don't think I'll be training with this little devil again. _exclaimed May rubbing her legs.

Both girls left leaving Sora to train alone, Ken watched over her for a while, but couldn't stay awake. He left her the keys to lock up after she was finished.

Little did he know she stayed until morning, the coolness of the night was incredebly refreshing to her and invigorating at the same time. She hadn't been so active at night before, she usually fell asleep before ten, but now she trained and trained. It seemed so effortlessly to her._ "Must have be because of my afternoon nap." _thought the lilachaired. If it hadn't been for the ocasional drop of sweat she didn't seem to get tired. This nighttraining seemed rather enjoyable to her and she could have kept it up for another few hours, but the seeing how it was already morning she decided to stop. Getting two hours of sleep she woke up determined to see a doctor about her problem. However after she woke up she didn't dare pull the curtains and expose herself. Even when heading towards the doctor she left seriously overdressed. Not even a tiny bit of skin was left uncovered and sunglasses and a large hat completed the outfit. It didn't look unelegant, but in such a heat people gave her a few confused looks as they could not figure out what the problem was. Neither could Sora but she hoped the doctor could.

Layla's Livingroom

_So what do you think? _asked Layla. Marqurie looked at her former mistress astounded, they had known eachother since childhood and she had heared many of her dreams, but Layla never asked her for an opinion, nor did she have such a disturbing dream.

_I honestly don't know what to think, I would say you feel alone and your life is standind still, but god knows thats not true. _answered the former maid sipping the coffee she had prepared for the two. Layla noded, everything was going great for her, she had had dificulties before but this time she didn't see a problem, let alone a solution.

_Layla?_ asked Mraqurie interrupting her pondering as she snapped out of it. _Yes? _

_Would you like me to stay for a while and look after things? _said the former maid. Layla enjoyed the support she got from her friend: _I couldn't bother you here, you have yourself to worry about and ... I don't mind. _interrupted the girl: _ I insist, you look to troubled to get anything done, you would probably end up forgetting to eat. I want to stay, not as your maid, as a friend_. Layla smiled at the girl. She didn't find what she said absurd, something was unusual, but she couldn't understand what.

_Thank you_. said the blond looking at her former maid with friendly eyes. Marqurie was happy to help and saw the gratitude in her eyes, but the gaze changed. Layla was in a way looking trough her seeing her very essence, she was looking not at her face in particular, but seeing her whole, all that was to her. This persistant stare was strange to the girl. To her Layla was staring at her as if she was a lamb, and the blonde the wolf. Marqurie didn't know what to make of this, should she be flatterd? could Layla have developed another form of interest, but those cold blue eyes gave her a chill down her spine and she quickly got up: _I'll go and fix lunch_. She quickly left the room with a partial blush and a partial flushed face.

Layla took some time to snap out of it and she pondered what was so appealing to her about her latest apprentice. _"This is an awkward feeling, it isn't phisical attraction, but it isn't spiritual as well. ... What could it be?" _She shook her head violently as she started to entertain her thoughts. She got more concerned_ "What's wrong with me?"_

Kate's Office

_Now that sounds strange._ said the redhaired doctor. _Is there a problem? _asked Sora visibly distressed by the whole matter. Kate looked worried, but didn't want to trouble the girl more then she already was: _Well there are cases of people which suffer damage from sunlight, but its usually inherited and you haven't been born like that neither do your family records show someone in your family that could have had this condition_. Sora got anxious seeing how Kate couldn't provide her with an answer. _Come here_. asked Kate: _Sit down, lets look at your skin_. The lilachaired girl obliged and set herself on the examination chiar. The doctor pulled out a mobile microscope and looked attentivly at a patch of her skin: _Try to keep still_. asked Kate, who whilst studying started to let out curious hums. The doctor finished and gave and just answered: _I'll give it to you straight, your skin is in perfect condition_. The doctor put her microscope away. The lilachaired didn't feel relived: _Then what could be the cause of this problem?_ Kate didn't miss the concern in Sora's eyes: _Don't worry, I'm sure its a temporary thing, nothing to beat yourself up. I'll take a bloodsample and send it to the lab for extensive testing_. The doctor got up and got out a sterile needle and prepared it.

_There._ said Kate and saw Sora visibly scared by the needle. She found that rather amusing:_ I swear you performers are alike, all of you attempt deathdefying stunts, but freak out over a tiny needle. Must be a trademark_.

As much as Sora tried to put on a brave face she couldn't stop shaking._ Close your eyes_. suggested the doctor who started to extract a fair amount of blood.

After she was finished she patted the lilachaired girl for her act of bravery: _See that wasn't that bad_. Sora opened her eyes slowly, she was quite dizzy. She got a good scare when seeing how much of her blood was next to her. _Is that all mine? You sure you have left anything inside me? _Kate laughed, to her it was a rather funny joke, but then taking it to send to the lab something caught her eye and she thought outloud: _That's weird, this is a lot darker then usual_.

Sora was now alarmed: _Is that something serious? _Kate snapped back seeing how she had worried the girl again: _Don't worry, I'm not a specialist in blood, I'm sure everything is fine. Let's go_. Sora got up slowly, still anemic. When both got out of the office they where met by a paniced Jerry. _What is it? Are you going to live? Do you need to be hospitalized? _Kate patted her husband on the shoulder:_ Don't worry, its nothing serious_. Jerry was conforted but after seeing the bag of blood he freaked out again:_ Oh my god! Quick she needs a bloodtransfusion. My bloodgroup is O+ so I'll donate mine to you. Quick get a seringe and a bucket_. Sora was happy to see his concern, but wasn't surprised by it: _Calm down, I'll just have some tests done_. Kate always enjoyed seeing Jerry's kind side:_ If you want to help drive me to the lab and take her home. _

Layla's Livingroom

The blond had spent the last few hours in the same chiar she moved to observe her aquarium. She always looked to the aquarium for peace and tranquillity and would always feel better after an hour. But now she couldn't move on, something was deeply wrong with her.

_"Am I getting crazy? Poor Marqurie must be out of her mind by now after I stared at her as if I was trying to eat her whole." _

She just couldn't pin down the problem, it was very elusive, the only thing she knew was that her behaviour and her disturbing dreams where somehow connected, but in what manner she couldn't tell.

Pondering these two events, dread crept over her, she was fearfull of her dreams. The blond was now effectivly scared of sleeping. Her mind got more and more troubled, seeking an answer in the large aqaurium observing the brightly colored fish. How she envied them, such a simple life they must lead. And they handled being confined in such a small place so much better then she did. Just as she was getting more relaxed one of the fish caught her eye.

It wasn't at all a special one, it wasn't the biggest of the lot, it was just as colorful as the others, but something attracted her to it. Just as she was about to get up and aproach the fishtank that fish had just risen to the surface. Its death was short and it depressed the blond a little, but what happened next terrified her. From what seemed to be a dead fish rose a sphere in a white pure color. It also gave a distinct noise, a low humming. The sphere was not as big as the fish, about the size of cherry, but clearly visble to Layla. The blond star was shocked at what she saw. _"Am I going crazy?" _She wanted to yell, for all the good it did, but couldn't as she was fascinated by the odd object. It seemed to just hover there but it started moving in a random pattern, the thick glass of the aqaurium didn't hinder it, as it seemed to be impervious to solid objects trough which it simply passed. It was weightless, but also directionless, it was probably blind. Then however it sensed something and started closing in on it. It was Layla this object was attracted to and the woman started to panic as this object was starting to circle it. As if it wanted to be grabbed by Layla. The blond could not contain fear and as that mysterious orb got to only inches of her face she let out a scream. Marqurie quickly came and as Layla opened her eyes she saw the sphere slowly faiding, dissapearing.

_What's wrong?_ asked the former maid seeing the blond staring terrified, at the tank full of fish. Layla quickly regained her composure and pointed at the aquarium. _Nothing, one of the fish just died._

Marqurie got over and removed the dead seecreature. _Poor thing, must have been older then the others_. She went to dispose of the fish.

Layla was now more troubled then she eer remebered to be. _"How could that just happen, am I losing my mind." _The blond couldn't understand._ "As if I anticipated it dying, or did I kill it?" _Worst of all when she stared at Marqurie early this day she had the same distinct feeling. She hoped that she was not anticipating her death too, or contributing to it. But she still could not explain the pure white sphere she had seen. As much as she could guess, it looked to be the soul of the deceased creature, but why should see it. She felt as she began to decent into madness, the only thing left was to ask for help. Psychiatrist or medium, it didn't matter to her.

Rosetta's Room

_So you have sensitive skin all of a sudden?_ said the redhead as she was walking to the her small sink to wash some dishes. Sora replied sitting on a chiar, well away from any sunlight: _Yes I hope to get some medication against it_. Rosetta sighed:_ So does that mean you won't be practicing with me again? _The lilachaired girl reassured her: _Don't worry I'll try to manage, will train early in the morning or late at night._ The redhead continued washing dishes happier:_ Then we'll train after sundown. May won't train with me so your the only one capable. _Sora enjoyed the masked praise: _What about Leon? _The redhead chuckled: _Yeah sure, I'll go ask him_. The lilachaired girl didn't find it such a bad idea: _He's not that bad anymore, it would be for your benifit at least ... _Sora was cut of by a loud short scream and a even louder: _Damn it!_ which preluded a shattering sound. The lilachair shot out of her chiar and rushed over: _What's wrong? _Then seeing the broken dishes:_ Not again_. But then she saw the blood of the little girl._ Did you cut herself? _Rosetta noded:_ Damn that hurts_. Sora quickly got a temporary bandage and wrapped around the wound: _Go to Sarah and have her drive you to the hospital, I'll call Kate and clean up, then I'll join you at the hospital_. The redhead quickly ran with her wound. Sora got out her cellphone and called Kate and arranged an emergency meeting. The wounds where quite deep and she had lost some blood. Relived that she would be treated imideatly on her arrival she thanked the doctor and turned to the sink to remove the fragments. One by one she got every piece carefull not to cut herself in a bag. But as she held an piece that had blood on it she froze. Something made her tense and excited at the sight. An odd feeling of hunger started to grow with every second she stared at the bloodstained fragment. _"What is this feeling?" _The sight of that lifegiving substance resonated in her deeply and she closed her eyes, unable to control her craving any longer. A feeling of intense pleasure coursed Sora's body, so strong she could barly contain not to moan. This feeling of euphoria was similar to when she stood on stage, but it felt darker and more secretive. As she opened her eyes she could not belive what she saw. She had the shard in her mouth and was consuming every last hint of blood of it. Sora threw the piece of porcelan away and looked at herself in the mirror. As much as she felt disgusted with herslef and as much as she desired to vomit at her behaviour, her body didn't comply and felt sated._ "Why did I just do that?" _asked Sora time and time again, the only reasonable explanation being that after her bloodextraction she wanted to recover what she had lost. Still disturbed she quickly disposed of the shards and hurried to the hospital.

The events of the day where bizare for both women and in his tranquill dark spot the strange figure was pleased with their progress.

_Let's see how you like that. If you meddle with my pawns I will turn them against you._

Layla's Room

The blond had been sitting on her bed the whole time and didn't even notice when she fell asleep, but she awoke to find herself in that same room she dreaded. As much as it looked like her room her body was missing out of her bed at that time. She walked again to the window and beheld the same disturbibg sight. This time at least the door was open. She walked out of her room and in the livingroom she beheld a strange but familiar sight. The what she thought was the spirit of the recently deceased seacreature was still hovering directionessly. At least knowing it was a dream Layla aproached the white globe without fear. It again seemed to sense her presence and circled her. This time however she reached out to it, her hand passed trough it but as closer as they were the more and more Layla got bolder and trying to grasp it the sphere got dimmer and dimmer and finally dissapeared. She didn't know why but she felt a sense of happiness. Maybe it was that troubleling globe had finally dissapeared, or it was because of something else, but the blond felt a pleasure.The wound she had gotten from her first nightmare like this had healed up. Her good mood was quickly erased by realizing that she again was trapped. All doors she was uncapable to more, neither could she pick up any objects from the rooms. Then however she noticed that the door to her balcony was wide open. The curtains that had been rocked by the wind where frozen. They didn't move at all and where as hard as concrete to the touch.

She got out and beheld the city. It looked just as she remebered, everything was in place, however it all seemed twisted in some sick parody of existence. Bent, stretched, skewed was everything and altough she had to admit it was very artistic it still inspired fear in her heart. The ground below her seemed ordianry and there was quite a drop, but if this truly was a dream, jumping off would end this nightmare. Layla didn't hesitate and jumped openly into the depths. She had had these kind of falling dreams when she was younger, but unlike the other times this time she touched the ground. The impact was quite heavy, but she landed normally on her feet, it was insufficient and didn't even hurt her. Down there she heared the same low humm that the orb had made, that could mean that there where more of those. Walking around even with the sense of imprisonment not present dread overcame her and it didn't take long for her to panic, as beeing trapped in this sterile world was the worst thing that she could imagine. Just as she was going to be overtaken by panic a distinct strong feeling rushed her and she found herself again in her room. She was drenched in sweat, still troubled, but glad that she was awake. _"Another nightmare." _she thought as she got up, but she saw that not just in her dream her wound healed up. That was a strange coincidence.

Kate's Office

Rosetta had winced for the last couple of minutes and Sarah did her best to confort her. _Is it bad? _asked the elderly woman holding Rosetta's uninjured hand. _She'll live_. said the doctor after having bandaged her hand. _You should stop using this hand during training, the cuts where pretty deep. I'll lend you an armbrace if you want. _Rosetta shook her head.

_Is she alright?_ came a voice from the door. Sora as Sarah was always concerned when people got injured, even the smallest bruise would make her worry too much. The doctor reassured them and they left. The lilachaired girl altough feeling relief for her competetor was still troubled over what happened, she wanted to tell Kate about it but she would certainly consider her crazy. _"I wonder if Layla could help me." _she thought but they where already at the training hall and beeing already night Rosetta was determined to train even after her injury. Sora couldn't refuse her and they started. Although impared the little redhead put up quite a struggle but she couldn't win today. It would take some time to get used to the bandage and she should not strain herself too much. Sora unlike her was performing vibrant as ever, the coolness of the night was giving her a large amount of strength and even for Sora she seemed to be overperforming.

_Aren't you tired yet?_ asked Rosetta gasping after falling in the net._ Not yet, I have just started_. answered Sora. After another hour of practice Sora was still strong as ever, but Rosetta had trained too much and was sleeping in the net. The lilachaired girl didn't notice at first, but then seeing her exhausted partner she stopped. _"How cute." _she thought whilst carrying Rosetta to her room. Altough much has happened between then and altough Rosetta was almoast her height, to Sora she was still like a little sibling.

Rosetta's Room

She entered as quitely as possible, carefull not to wake the little girl. The tranquillty of the redhead awed Sora and the innocence that radiated from her made her look like a little angel. Then a feeling of desire started growing in Sora. Looking at the sleeping girl, Sora started to sense something in her, her heartbeats where audieble to her. She couldn't grasp what it was, but something was charming about the little girl today. Some deeprooted thirst was struggling to emerge, desperatly trying to be sated. _"What is it about her?" _she thought was the feeling in her got stronger, getting unbearable she closed her eyes surrendering to her lust, but she snapped out of it seeing that she had almoast give the sleeping girl a hungry kiss on the lips and neck. She got up quickly and went out._ "What is happening to me?" "Was I attracted to Rosetta like that before?" "There is something deeply wrong here."_

Walking to her room she was still pondering what her body was trying to tell her. Unknown to her a figure was observing her from the roof. Sora didn't pay any mind to him, but he was unmistakeble, his black wings gave him away. The silent figure could not solve this enigma, but it was disturbing as much as it was intriguing. _"Did something go wrong? Or did she herself devolpe this?" _the man pondered unable to come up with any solution. _"However this was set into motion it is starting to upset the balance. " _Unable to see a better solution then the removal of the girl he decided to let this unravel more, as much as his nature was forcing his hand. _"Could Layla be involved to?" _The figure vanished determined to take any actions to reastablish perfect balance, not matter how he would do it, but he needed to know more before he would act.

The View restaurant

Layla had been invited by Cathy and Yuri at the newly opened restaurant. It was ontop a renovated hotel and the full panoramic view was enjoyable. It was not the most expensive restaurant, but the view over timesquare was very relaxing. Layla could not enjoy any of the sites as she was still troubled. Cathy was as always discussing possible scripts and demanding see Yuri in his tights. Layla felt much better in their company, but still had a hard time picking up on the discussion. Not even the strong coffee could get her fully awake. Yuri as much as he was captivated by Cathy's ideas, noticed a lost look in Layla's eyes, but as the conversation progressed and Cathy was about to suggest something Layla snapped bak and argued: _No I will not have that pompeous pig Dirk back at the show, I don't care how good of a acrobat he thinks he is_. Cathy was looking amazed at the blond: _That was what I was about to suggest. How did you that? _The blond thought she had heard her suggestion clearly, but it turned out she had anticipated the question and answered before she was capable of responding._ Very impressive_. said Yuri simialry surprised with the blond. The blond tried to shake it off but wound up excusing herself again. _"How did I know what she was about to say?"_

Now sitting at one of the tables, with his wings masked he had heard all that just happened, altough they had been out of hearingrange. _"Seems that she to has developed something. Why now all of a sudden? Did I provoke this? My mistake or not, I have to watch over both for now or they could end up overtaken and removed."_

Kate's Office

After a long night she again had to take a morning shift. At least her shift and Jerry's matched so they would never loose any of their private time. Drinking a cold soda as she always did she was stopped by a nurse before entering:_ Doctor ... Kate ... I have recived the bloodanalysis of the Kaleido star, its on your desk_. Kate was happy having someone as reliable as her: _Thanks Miranda, I owe you one. _

She got into her office and just made sure everything was in place when she sat down and started reading the report. Just as she was getting to the extensive part the phone rang.

Picking up the phone and leaving her cold beverage she put it on speaker.

_Hello? Kate? _asked a male voice. _Yes Tim. It's me_. answered Kate regocnizing the voice._ Did you get the labresults? _continued the man._ I was looking trough them right now. Is there something wrong? _The man was disturbed: _Read for yourself and tell me what you think. _Kate didn't like to get troubled knowing that there could be something strange about Sora. She was intruged by what she read:_ I thought her blood was darker then usual_. The man continued still a bit surprised: _When I read the results today I couldn't belive it. According to the resutls this Naegino Sora should have the constituition of a bear._ Kate was slightly concerned but tried to reason: _She is one of the top performers, and has a strength that would leave bodybuilder ashamed_. The man wouldn't be put off: _This doesn't match any of the other samples we have, and we have worldclass boxers. _Kate got the hint:_ Even so as long as there is nothing wrong with her I wouldn't tell her and even if it would be something concerning I don't see how we could heal her, even after a transfusion the blood would change the same. This is interesting, but it isn't a reason for concern._

The man relented:_ Very well, I'll leave her in your hands and not publish the results to the comunity_. Kate was greatfull, usually medics would do anything to get attention from the media: _Thanks, I really apreciate it. Bye then_.

_Take care_. answered the man and hung up.

The strange unkown figure was as always in his void watching and waiting. Getting more and more content. _"Soon he will have to act. Soon they will lose control."_

Training Hall

It was a rainy day outside so Sora could train as much as she wanted, the sun wasn't strong enough to hurt her trough the clouds. And she used this oportunity to as much as she could. She hadn't slept in the last night, but altough everybody was concerned Sora didn't look at all tired. And if there was any doubt watching her training session would erase all doubts. She had been training since five in the morning. Ten hours later she was showing only slight signs of exhaustion, but was still going strong. Usually practicing would get her mind of things, but today she didn't seem to be able to find her peace. Angry she stopped training and rushed out. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do, but she had to burn this anger somehow. Ken noticed her bad disposition which was very uncharacteristinc for her and followed her.

_Sora is there somehing wrong? _asked the boy who catched up to her. Sora didn't turn:_ Thanks for your concern but I'm alright_. The blond however wasn't going to relent easily: _You never gave up in middle of training, if there is anything ... _The lilachaired became increasingly annoyed for some reasen, clenching her fist, biting her lip, trying not to have a violent outburst: _I'm telling you I'm fine_. She started walking again not once having turned to face Ken. The boy would not be deterred, he needed an answer.

_Please be honest with me_. he said then grabbing her hand and turning her around suddenly. Sora was taken by surprise by the boy and she flinched her hand slightly. Altough her arm didn't move but barly the boy was thrown violently against a wall and knocked out cold. The lilachaired gril could not grasp what had happened, she had barly moved her hand but it was a stronger blow then either of them anticipated. Sora was now scared and quickly rushed to the unconcious boy. She assesed that he was still alive, she clearly heard his heartsbeats. Trying to wake him up she saw that the blow was quite strong, she carried him to a bench nearby. Looking at the boy seeing that he has no injuries that strange feeling overcame her. The same that posessed her when she saw Rosetta sleeping. Her then in her sleep and Ken now unconcious gave her that same feeling of vulnerability. Somehow this feeling enticed her even more, but as soon as she started to give in to her desires she reagained control and distanced herself from the boy. She practicly ran away now, back to her room.

Ken was out cold for another hour before the cold touch of the rain woke him up leaving him alone to figure out what had happened.

Psychiatrist Office Doctor Patrick

_So what do you think about this?_ asked Layla staring into the ground. She could not belive that she was talking to a psychiatrist, she had always solved her problems herself trough deep contemplation. However she was really troubled and she needed a second opinion, altough she refused to sit in the longchair which was especially made to lie down and confess, she didn't want to expose her weak self.

_Well I would normally say that it has something to with childhood, but you don't seem the type to be susceptible to those kinds of traumas. _said the doctor looking straight at her then she continued:_ I think it may have something to do with you beeing very locked up. _Layla still was looking in the ground: _I know that, I don't need you to tell me that_._ In the last few years I have opened up to many people, Sora was the first one, altough Yuri could read me so he knows the real me since the first times we met_. _But what about this strange light? Did I imagine it? _The doctor saw her troubled mind: _Yes, most likely, you had sleep in the last days, but you didn't rest your mind and woke up more troubled, you might have slight halucinations_. Layla wasn't satisfied, she gave her plain answers she could have figured that much herself: _But then how do I explain my sudden attraction to Marqurie and the way I anticipated Cathy's words as if I read her mind_. The doctor interrupted her:_ You are starting to enter a state of paranoia, you might have hed a thing for her since you were small , and Cathy's words weren't to dificult to anticipate, if you don't stop this you'll slowly become mad. _

Somehow this rather rude comment made Layla give her a icecold stare. She had been insulted many times, but she somehow knew her feeling where not wrong. The persistant stare scared the young doctor. _No you are wrong_. added Layla with her stare getting colder. The doctor was pertrifed by that stare, and altough Layla could not see it her blue eyes got more intens and started to light up slightly. As the stare prolonged itslef the doctor felt a a strong pull coming from the blond, but she was also starting to become unable to speak or breathe. She started chocking and passed out. Only then did Layla relent, she was shocked to see that she had caused it willingly. After checking her vital signs the blond was relived that she was still alive. _" How did I do that?" "Now I know something is diffrent." "At least I know I'm not as crazy as she thinks."_ thought Layla sitting on her chair waiting patiently for her doctor to recover. After half an hour doctor Patrick regained conciousness and Layla easily faked an amused smile: _It seems my story was rather dull. _The doctor cleared her throat and cleaned her glasses emberassed: _I'm sorry I never fell asleep in a session before. You where saying? _Layla looked at her friendly:_ Nevermind, I think I won't have any more troubles, but I'll stay in touch just in case._ The doctor noded: _You do that. _

After Layla left the office she was for some strange reason satisfied. To her this small outbreak proved that she had something nobody could explain. This new ability gave her a pleasent sensation as she began to discover a new form of might besides her title. She knew better then to let power corrupt her, but the feeling wasn't any less special.

Sora's Room

She too had today seen a new strength in her that made her feel special and superior in some way. However she felt bad for what she had done to Ken. Sora needed to find control, but the taste of power was something she had never experienced before. It changed her whole perspective upon things, from now on she wouldn't bend to accomodate to others, they would bend at her will. But what good was power without control.

Sora now was searching trough her wardrobe, she wanted something that would earn her respect. All her clothes she found where colorfull and thrilly, but at the very end of the closet was a completly diffrent one. She at first looked at the outfit and it took some time for her to remember where she got it from. _"Sarah." _she remebered. The singer had given her this costume as a token when she returned from her vocal training. At first nobody understood where she got the mostly black costume. Sarah explained to them that she had trained in a gothband as lead singer and she had this costume made for her. Sora at that time didn't fit in it but trying it out right now she saw it fit quite well. The fabric was pleasently cool to the touch but Sora pulled here and there and personalised it acording to her liking. Finishing it up she was very pleased by how she looked. Maybe at that time it was a good joke making her wear such a dark oufit, but now she liked the way it seemed to accent her charms.

Fool who had just came in trough the balcony stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld Sora. Never in his mind had he thought she was going to wear something like that and look as good as she did: _Wow. I must say it I wouldn't have suspected you to look this good_. Sora smiled at the spirit, but it wasn't a shy or friendly smile, it was a darker and bewildering smile.

_Too much?_ asked the girl clearly anticipating a response, but the spirit just shook his head. _If you are here, could you do me a favour? Get this letter to Layla_. The spirit stopped gazing:_ What? What am I here? Airmail? Send it trough the mail. Can't you use the phone. _The girl just smiled:_ I want it to be less official. _She started walking towards Fool in a very seductive manner and gave him the letter._ Please Fool, for me_. she said with a smile that could have come from the devil himself. The spirit got scared: _O... okay... you should go see a dentist about those teeth_. he said flying away. Sora quickly turned to the mirror and looked at her teeth. He canines where slightly more visible then usual, but she didn't mind. That made her smile even more intimidating.

Layla's Livingroom

It had been a hourlong trip for the spirit, but he finally got to her appartment. Then it took him another half-hour to decide where to put it so Layla would notice the letter. Finally putting it on the coffeetable he was pleased and wanted to leave, when he thought that with Layla uncapable of seeing only his mask he would just took it off and take a look. Just as he set the small mask on the table a voice startled him: _Fool. _The voice turned around seeing how it was Layla herself: _You can see me? _The blond noded: _You have something for me? _She looked intensivly at him, seeing how he was getting more and more nervous. The same strange feeling crept over her, this hunger that was more intense on this spirit then she had felt. Fool pointed nervously at the letter: _Sora wants you to have this_. The blond didn't avert her eyes and was starting to get that same look in her eyes. Those bright blue eyes slightly glowing, she extended her hand to him. The spirit at first couldn't figure out what her aim was but a sense of terror overcame him. He felt as he was beeing pulled towards her. As much as he tried he couldn't break free and in the last minute he faded away as to escape.

Layla was a bit dissapointed that he got away, but she still couldn't understand what she would have done to him, what was she hungering for?

Fool appeared over town gasping for air. _What was that all about? First Sora is acting strange now Layla is trying to get me. What is wrong?_

His complains where interrupted by a man appearing behind him. Not hiding his nature he could hover with the use of his wings. The man didn't look his usual friendly self, he looked troubled and sad: _I think I might have something to do with this._

Fools eyes widened with anger:_ You? You did this? What are you gaining from this? Why do you ruin their lives with your implications?_

The man took it to heart and was trying to defend himself:_ I assure you I didn't provoke what had happened to the two, it was an outside force as strong as myself. I don't know why, but it seemes to challenge me to act_. The spirit was incredulous: _How convenient. And do you honestly expect me to belive that? You said it yourself that you could toy with them if you wanted to. _The man was getting upset:_ Would I be here if I had complete control over the situation? I am telling you the truth, if you belive it or not is your choice, but I'll tell you this was not my doing, I don't know who is orchestrated this nor do I know his motives, but one one thing I know, both have been infested with the hunger for life._ Fool calmed down, but his words were confusing: _And what is that supposed to mean? _The man got sadder:_ In simple terms, Sora has the thirst for the living worlds source of life... for blood. Whilst Layla has been burneded with the craving for the source of life in the spiritrealm ... for souls. _

Fool was shocked to hear the man talk, it explained Sora's behaviour, her weekness to light, her sudden change and Layla's actions earlier. The guardian continued:_ Plainly speaking Layla has become a wraith and Sora has become what you would call ... a vampire. _completed the spirit rubbing his face._ And you can't do anything about this? _The man shook his head:_ I suspect this has something to do with all my implications, if I as balance guardian interfear I could make things worse. I know how the two must feel, I contain both hungers in me, but I have hidden my vampiric nature when I was involved with the stage. My nature as wraith only you know about. _The spirit let out a surrendered sigh:_ So then? What are we going to do now? _The man pondered a bit then answered:_ I think the best thing is for me to keep out until everything is out of control, watch out for Sora tough, her curse is much more instinctiv then Layla's so she could unwillingly do something potentially lethal_._ Layla's curse is governed by the mind, so it takes longer for her to succumb to it. If however it gets out of hand I will step in and try to give them what they crave. The curse however I can not lift seeing how a stronger will is the source of it._

Layla's Room

The blond was on her bed not at all exhausted opening the letter. In it Sora wanted to meet her the next day at her place and catch up on events. _"Should i tell her?" _Layla wondered, Sora had always had the ability to break trough her cold extrior. She looked forward to tomorrow.

That night neither of the two girls could fall to sleep. Layla didn't want to have that repeating dream and Sora was just enjoying the night.

Sora's Room

The lilachaired performer always got excited when seeing Layla, there was no actual reason for her visit, but if she had enough courage she would confess to Layla her recent changes and abilities. _"She will surly know an answer." _Sora knew very well that she shouldn't rely on Layla like that, but she was sure the blond wouldn't mind.

Fool looked at the girl getting ready all morning:_ Aren't you going to wear your goth outfit?_

Sora shook her head: _I don't want to scare her. _But added with and impish smile: _Or at least not yet_. The spirit was taken by her directness, this cursed Sora had no innocence left in her, all of it was replaced by a enchanting aura.

As he sat and wondered what Rosetta might be up to a voice resonated in his mind: _Follow them, whenever a wraith crosses paths with a vampire the outcome is unpredictable and usually violent. "And why is that?"_ thought Fool confident he would read his mind. The whispering voice answered:_ I'll tell you if it is necesary, for now follow her and try to keep her hunger down, engage in conversation with her, take her mind of things and by all means don't let her suspect you are on to her._

Easier said then done Fool got on the plane but was quickly stuffed into the suitcase. He couldn't get her to talk, so he tried to tell her stories. He knew she couldn't igonr him as much as she tried so told stories all the way. The last one however was a story full of powerstruggle and romance and Sora seemed awakened by it. Altough he had not anticipated it he ignited her hunger. She was growing restless and rushed out of the airport. Quickly taking a cab she was more and more eager to see the blond.

Layla's Room

The blond quickly answered the door and as she opened the door she instantly felt something. The craving was back, but this time much stronger then the first times. There was something diffrent in Sora that only she could apreciate and after sitting down and talking random things a silence settled. It was not the silence they created when they where together. Layla was not at all reluctant and Sora didn't show any sign of insecurity. Both stared in eachothers eyes, trying to make out what the other was thinking when a desire sparked in both._ Layla I have something to tell you ... something strange is happening to me_. The blond noticed the girl trying to sound concerned but only saw this image of strength._ I know what you mean, things have changed in a way we can't explain and others wouldn't belive_. Sora noded and the silence settle in again. The lust for eachother was growing. But the way they looked at eachother was now completly diffrent. Sora was looking past the mind concentrating on the beautiful body, hearing her slow rythmic beats, sensing something strangly appealing in this body. Layla on the other hand looked past the flesh and saw the essence without the package, it looked so enticing and strong, yet what made it more appealing was the way her essence was tainted by something she couldn't comprehend. Both closed their eyes giving their hunger a bit more room to explore. Neither understood what they wanted to get from the other.

Fool was behind the curtain hiding well out of range, mumbeling to himself: _Well I never suspected the two to be that kind of women. _The voice started in his mind: _Don't let looks decive you, do not allow them to make phisical contact or both will suffer_. The spirit didn't understand: _Why shouldn't I they seemed to have quite a shine on eachother_. The voice returned stronger, not wanting to mock around: _Don't be blind, what looks like a display of mutual passion is actually a something much darker. Don't you see how they sit there, waiting with their eyes closed... Both are consumed by their hunger from inside out._ _ Because, you see .. to a vampire there is nothing more enticing then the rare blood of a wraith and to a wraith nothing is more enjoyable then devouring a vampires tained soul, the corruption in their lifelines is what draws them together. Stop them, I can't interfeer right now_. The voice receded leaving Fool to figure out a way to break the two before both would feed on eachother. He had to do something, but seeing how Layla had tried to devour him once he was scared to confront the two. Watching intently he was relived when both women opened their eyes. He was thankfull that nothing had happened. They had just lost focus for a moment._ "Seem their wills are stronger then their desires."_

Sora got up and walked towards the door with Layla behind her:_ I think I should go now_. Layla noded:_ We will continue this another time_. After they had parted both sighed in relief. They knew that they had been close to doing something they would have regretted after that, but both knew that it was not a kiss that they wanted to gain, but something else. Still kiss they sensed would have triggered their hunger completly. Luckily it didn't happen.

However proud both where that they had pulled away the hunger was still there, the desire needed to be somehow sated. After this meeting it was growing unbearable. Layla was sitting on her bed considering how she had almoast lost control, what was it she wanted from Sora? She clearly didn't feel any love nor any phisical attraction. Sora felt the same, in her plane she couldn't keep her cool. She was shaking uncontralably, her heart was racing, her senses acute. She didn't know how but she would do something this feeling and it had to be tonight. The flight was a long and painfull trip for Sora, she only found relief in the embracing darkness of the night as her plane was finally landing. This night was darker then usual because of the newmoon. She didn't even bother taking a cab and started running, it surpessed her hunger. Even tough she didn't notice it she was sprinting inhumanly fast. As it was so late nobody saw her. Fool was the only one watching her carefully, whilst in the plane the guardian had told him to keep a close eye on her. Layla's curse would progress much slower then Sora's. Finally arriving in her room she wasn't at all exhausted, barly breathing any harder she locked the door, to protect the world from her. The spirit admired her strength of will and left her seeing that she went to bed. Relived he went to check up on Rosetta.

Rosetta's Room

Three hours had passed and Fool was now confident everything was under control. He fell asleep on the chair armrest. _"That was close. I hope he can sort out what he has provoked."_

Slowly giving away to let his dreams take over his minds. He rested for a few good hours when a sound woke him up. Fool saw Sora outside on the balcony. She must have jumped all the way, but he knew Rosetta was safe, because the door was locked form the inside. The Sora Fool beheld didn't deserve her name, controled only by her instincts she looked like a fierce predator tracking its pray. Altough with the newmoon you couldn't barly see her it was clearly her. She tried the door a few times before relenting. _"Why is she here?" _thought Fool but as she was not deterred by the door: _"It can't be she has come for Rosetta." _His fear was now growing bigger, he knew what a threat she could represent but he also knew that Sora wouldn't dare wake his prey by smashing the window. So for now they where safe. At least the spirit thought so but Sora stretched out her hand. She stayed her hand then with one flick of the wrist unlocked the door. Fool was startled by her new telekinetic ability._ "When did she learn that?" _Entering the room slowly the spirit could see that Sora was dressed in her black outfit. He tried to stop her from getting to Rosetta, but she stopped him in midair. Her newfound ability was stronger then he had anticipated as she trew him out and locked the balcony door. As much as he tried to shout or break the glass he was powerless to resist.

Sora now watching over Rosetta sleepping the same feeling of hunger overcame her. She still could not figure out what it was she wanted, but an pain in her mouth cleared her and she was ready to drain the unsuspecting girl of her precious lifeblood. She struggled to get close to her neck. Tears in her eyes, her conciousness was fighting her primal instincts. This oscilation between nature and will was taking its toll on her and she couldn't postpone the outcome any longer. Closing her eyes she submitted and just said with a deep sense of loss: _I am sorry_. Preparing to indulge in her hunger she was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. She at first wanted to scream, but her other part was relived it was over. The figure turned her over so that she could get a good look at her. With both hands on her shoulder he saw the tainted blood coursing trough her. Sora heart light up, it took her some time to identify her saviour, but she his face and features where unmistakeble:_ You? _The winged figure was relived that she had regained some of her control. Still holding her secure by her shoulders he transported them onto the roof of the dormitory. As he let go of the poor girl he felt sorry for what had happened because of him. Releasing his grip she slumped and was visbly distressed by the nights events. He felt the pain in her heart and wanted to confort her, but he suddenly stopped sensing that she had suddenly changed. Her darker side had taken over as she sat up straight displaying herself. He backed away knowing that she was potentially dangerous, he didn't want to hurt her.

_Don't do this_. warned the winged figure with one hand trying to stop her from advancing. Sora just laughed softly and grinned evily: _Too late_. She at first extened both her hand trying to pin him down using only the power of her mind, but he shook it off easily. Now entering a state of fury the lilachaired girl launched and multitute of strong attacks, faster and faster with each blow. He avoided them, but knew she could keep it up for quite a long while. The winged being knew how he could save her and so started to let her attacks hit him. They where stronger then what he had aniticipated and he started to lose blood. Observing fascinated Sora looked at the blood of her hand and licked every drop of it. He was revolted by her behaviour, no matter how he would end this now. Summoning the manisfestation of the pure essence of spirit he quickly rushed to her and swiped her across the eyes. The lilachaired vampire winced and fell losing her balance._ Why are you doing this? _she asked begining to come to her senses. The man looked with pain at the girl: _You are burdened with the curse of vampirism, you are not acting out of your own voilition. _Sora's eyes widened, as this explained what had been wrong with her along, but tears started flowing as she still couldn't see an answer, he blamed him for her ordeal: _What do you know of my curse? _she yelled at him her fangs where clearly visible and her tears visible from whatever light came from the nightsky. This desperate look in her eyes was unbearable so he headed over to comfort her. Raising her head by her chin with his hand he looked deeply sad at her:_ I know your curse because I share it. _Sora now noticed that for the first time his fangs that he had kept hidden all this time. Looking at them she touched her mouth comparing. Her expression quickly changed as she swiped at his injuring his face. He did not predict her move and jumped back. A bit enraged he stretched one hand and telekinetickly held her imobilised. As much as she struggled she couldn't break free.

_I see you have been overcome by your gift. I can give you what you desire_. He released his grip dropping her. _You would do that for me? _The man noded: _Yes, I have caused this, I will nurture you, but I warn you, my blood is stronger and may acelerate your curse_. Sora noded her head, she had no choice left, the pain was unbearable and she proceeded towards him and kneeled. The guardian pitied the poor girl and with a swif movement cut his wrist.

_Indulge then, I submit my blood_. Sora hesiatated a bit then grabbed his hand ferociously. The pain of the fangs was lasted as he let the fledgling vampire feed. Sora closed her eyes fully taken by the sensation, all that hunger had made this moment incredebly intense, she felt as her thirst was replaced by a wave of euphoria, she clearly enjoyed the taste of his rare blood, nothing compared in its sweetness. Coursing trough her veins she felt the new blood giving her strength, but also how it mixed with her own. Never in her wildest dreams did she even suspect the pleasure that sating her thirst would bring. For some time she had fed of him, but she was reaching her limit and stopped. Gasping for air she recovered from her intense experience. His wound quickly healed up and he extended her hand to her and helped her up. Sora was now feeling drunk by all the revelations, but for the first time in days felt completly normal. She looked confused at her saviour who just smiled at her.

_Good. Now that you have fed, you have regained control, you will start to feel the same thirst in a few days, but I'll return by then_. the winged being sad as he flew away.

Sora now felt at large and headed to her room for a long rest. This nights events had taken a lot out of her.

The strange dark figure had seen everything, he was enjoying seeing him submit to his will. Altough he had planned for him to kill the lilachaired performer, this was just as rewarding. Now that the guardian would be check on Layla he was anxious to see how he would proceed.

Layla's Apartment

He appeared in Layla's livingroom knowing Layla would be here alone. Slowly walking to her bedroom, he did not know yet what to expect. Opening the door as not to wake the blond in case she was resting he found the room empty. He couldn't understand where she went, she had just sensed her a while ago and now she simply vanished. _"That can't be." _he thought but the answer terrified him._ "Unless she managed ..." _He didn't finish his thought when he waved his hand and transported himseld into the realm of spirits.

Layla's Room - Spectral Realm

He had hoped to find her here but there was nothing left. On closer inspection he found tears lying on her bed. In this realm they where not absorbed by the fabric which was much more solid. Following th tears he saw that she had fled the building. But the reason he did not understand, why would she leave, then catching sight of a familiar creature a sense of dread came over him. The creature he saw had a stance similar to a primate, with glowing eyes and bearing his teeth. This kind of creature was called a slaugh and was the unconsumed souls of this realm who had completly lost sanity. For him they where but small insects, but for Layla they could spell her doom. He however wondered why she had traversed her whole body. If she had left her material shell she would have a safe haven to where she returned. Her new nature must have progressed stronger then what he had expected. Now with her entire soul in this realm, she was completly vulnerable. If she would be shattered her spirit would be lost to the ethereal winds. He needed to find her quick before it was too late. Her tears he followed atentevly, but then noted that they where getting more and more distanced with each tear._ "She must have run from something." _thought the winged creature as he was growing more certain that Layla had been found by slaughs who would stop at nothing to consume her. Finally found her at a major intersection, completly surrounded by slaughs who where jabing at her, giving her small injuries. He also saw that there was a small group of lesser wraiths circling above. These creatures where diffrent from slaughs. They seemed to have a bit more inteligence despite beeing ferocious beasts. Legless they where floating with bladed hands and lack of legs. Only a thin skirt of shredded essence where they dragging. These where a lot more dangerous.

Layla in the centre was still beeing hassled by the demented spirits, crying her soul out in despair. That made her pursuers get more enticed. She however unwillinglly held them all back at armslength. They could not get to her, but they could injure her. Getting struck time and time again, she cried out in despair, the however she stopped briefly recognizing the winged figure who was looking at this scene._ Please help me_. She cried out. He however hard and cruel it may seemed knew she had to face this herlself and started mocking her: _Is this the great Layla? You have defied death twice and can't handle this? _The blond was desperate, the pain was getting more intense:_ Please, I just want to ... _The man interrupted: _Only you can save yourself_. The woman wouldn't relent, her dispair growing: _Make this nightmare stop please_. He still didn't react:_ This is not a nightmare, it is as real as the world you come from_._ But looking here at you I have to say I'm dissapointed, I hoped you to be stronger_. Layla was stretching her hand at the guardian hoping something would happen but it was to no avail. The man started to get impatient:_ Don't look at me as your salvation, only you can release yourself_._ The fact that you are still here makes me wonder if you still want to be saved._ That comment had triggered a familiar strength. This was her special gift, which defined her in many ways. Looking angry at the man she started gathering her might and with one quick release she had anahilated everything surrounding her. The brightness of the blast slowly receding Layla was down on her knees, gasping tired. The guardian however altough also beeing caught in the blast survived with ease. He was pleased that Layla had finally embraced her potential.

_Come it is time to quench your thirst_. he extended a hand and walked with her. On the way the blond asked him all manner of questions and she started to find out about her nature and his nature as well, how the attraction to Sora was mutual and caused by their corruption. How the cycle of life binded every creature to fate. Everything was starting to fit together. He was suprised seeing her still maintaining a good portion of her sanity. Explaining to her that this realm completed the material realm he explained her the diffrent mechanics. Time altough seemed to be frozen flowed at diffrent rates, depending on location. When she dreamed it turned out she was entering this world. As a wraith her natural habitat was this world so this is why she always ended up here.

After a long and slow walk they arrived. Layla looked at the building and recognized it._ Why have you brought me to the hospital? _The man didn't give an answer straight away: _As a wraith you must feed on souls to maintain your strength. Her people inevitably die everyday, but beeing as confiened as they are they do not travel outisde to be consumed, not knowing the dimensions of the world they inhabit._

He then stretched his hand as if to summon something and after some time the first spheres of pure white color started emerging. More and more came out and they startled circling them. It was quite a sight to see these many souls in one place. The man stopped: _ That should be enough. Feed now. _Layla didn't know what he expected:_ I don't know how_.

The man smiled at her and just added: _Do you feel the burning hunger in you, just let it take over. _The blond noded and started concentrating on the pain of her thirst. She closed her eyes and the countless souls where stuck in place for a moment. Then after some while they where all heading to Layla. Making contact with her body they disolved and where absorbed by her. She liked the sensation when feeding, she felt her strength returning, her mind getting clearer. Spirits didn't seem to be equal, each one was unique and the older it was the more vitalising essence she would recive. This feeling truly was astounding and as the last ones where consumed it took Layla some time to take it all in. Just in a couple of days she had progressed from normal acrobat to this reaper of souls.

She had to admit that she felt a distinct satisfaction embracing her nature, just as performing always gave her.

Her recovery however was cut short when a group of slaughs had arrived enticed by the prospect of scavanging.

_You can handle them on your own. _said the mad leaning on post. Layla noded and altough unsure at first was not going to allow some creatures to get the better of her. Her hands seemed very effective as claws and she made short work of all the scavangers that arrived.

_Very good_. he said to the blond: _Now let's go back._

Again in Layla's Livingroom he showed her how she could on will pass from one realm to another. It was effortless but he warned her only to go with him into the spectral realm. She was still inexperienced and if she went alone she it was very likly that she would end up in a sterile part of realm where she would loose her mind. The blond vowed and went to sleep. This time she really slept, the "nightmares" now explained she could rest undisturbed.

The winged figure dissapeared confident that he had done the most reasonable thing.

The strange dark figure had seen everything, his efforts have been minimalized by him so he needed another way to get him to get more involved.

_You may rest for now, but their fates are far from over._

A week had passed and he kept his promise and watched over the two. Sora had to avoid contact with anyone and stated that she had rubella. Beeing one of the mild uncurable diseases she placed herself under quarantine. Layla on the other hand had no obligation and just said she was taking some time off, despite Cathy's protests. Three times this week he showed up. With every feeding Sora gained strength out of his rare blood. The sensations where getting milder. To her his blood was like a narcotic. He explained that it is partially because of his age and partially because of his nature as a wraith. He explained to her what had happened to Layla and the lilachaired could not belive that both top performers had been tainted. Even she knew that it was to well orchastrated to consider it coincidence. Sora now understood the strange attraction to Layla, she wanted her surly exquisite wraithblood. When they where sure nobody would notice he taught Sora basic weaponless combat. Altough he knew he was deepening the curse it was for her own good that she could defend herself against any form of attacker.

Layla had also been visited by him. As always she couldn't stop from practicing and quickly mastered switching from realm to realm. He was quite surprised with her progress and took her again to places he sensed had a large amount of souls. The blond began to feel comfortable in this new realm. Most enemies would pose no real challenge, but he showed her some of the greater wraiths who where superior to her. He warned her to stay away if she met them or change to the material plane. Altough Layla didn't like running away, she wasn't blinded by pride and agreed. The mechanics of this world where intruguing to her and she could listen for days as he was explaining them to her. She now understood that this world was the shadow of the living world, so nobody was able to manipulate anything here, not even he. Water also she found out was as thin as air. But after a lot of time spent she was begining to get more and more frustrated after feeding. To her also the essence of the spirit was acting like a drug and the craving for stronger more deranged soul. She secretly toyed with the thought how the his soul would animate her.

The man wasn't blind, both had almoast completly lost their humanity. He needed to find the source before they where completly consumed.

Sora's Room

It has been one day since the guardians last visit and she couldn't stand the wait.

_Where is he? _said Sora getting impatient. Fool was sitting on the counter trying to sleep he couldn't stay awake trough night and day like she could. _He'll come tomorrow, he has just been here yesterday_. _Once every two days_. The lilachaired girl couldn't take a grip of herself today:_ I know, I know, but maybe we can change that to once a day. _Fool was getting annoyed by her continuous complaining: _Even if you could convince him, you can only ask tomorrow_. The girl gave him an iritated look: _Your not helping you know_. The man noded leaving her doing whatever she could to keep her occupied. Practice or television she struggled to maintain her hunger under control.

Layla's Room

For the last couple of days she had been working on a sewing machine. She would have never thought she would have done something like this and her first attempts weren't works of art but she got the hang of it. Unlike Sora she didn't need to wait. He had given her permission to enter the spectral realm at will so she could indulge in her hunger freely. The blond had progressed quite quickly and had become a considerable foe, but to her it bacame routine too fast. The sensation had become duller everytime she consumed a soul and she couldn't replace quality by quantity as there was always the risk that she would run out of spirits.

Carefully sewing however it took her mind of things. However she wasn't just biding her time. The outfit she was creating would reflect her new nature. In a way it matched with the guardians almoast priestlike clothes, but her outfit was much more elegant, but still practicle in combat. She was quite pleased with her handywork and added soft blue semitransparent fabric to further accent her nature. Finally done she didn't waste time to try it on. It was quite a sight, she inspired not just strength and virility, but also a darker feeling of power and mystery.

In the darkness the strange figure was growing displeased:_ I see he has found a way to keep them sated, but you still submit to my will._ With a wave of his hand he waved over the two and ignited the hunger in them once more. _Now let's see what you are going to do._

Sora's Room

The lilachaired girl was quitly reading a random book when all of a sudden this wave of heat overcame her. Her hunger returned but more intense then she could remeber. Adoring herself with her dark costume she was determined to go out, if he came or not she would feed tonight. Almoast ready to head out Fool could do anything as she had now lost the abilty to see him when she was completly taken by her thirst. But just as she wanted to head out of the balcony something on the counter caught.

Layla's Room

The same sudden urge overcame Layla as she was viewing herself in the mirror. She felt as her whole beeing craved for something. Something stronger. If he had been here right now she would have lunged at him, but as he was only due to return tomorrow she quickly set another target. The only other beeing with a exquiste tainted soul._ Sora ... _came from her mouth as she was now determind to enjoy the pleasures of the only other vampire she knew of. She knew what she needed a quick way to go to L.A so the plane was out of the quiestion. The only reasonable solution was to travel in the spectral realm, where time flowed slower, but where she could also project herself using her mind. Just as she wanted to make her deparute she looked over to her bed.

Both girls where intensly staring at similar objects. They hadn't noticed it in the last days but the feathers inside the bottles had changed. Something resonated in both and they picked up their bottles. Sora's had completly changed from a black color to a bloodred color. Layla's was skyblue. Both now saw this as a sign that their transgression was complete and wanted to take it with them as a sign of their true nature. It was quite an effort but with their bare hands both managed to shatter the thick glass. Each now satisfied touching it for the first time attached it to their necklaces and resumed their ways.

Sora was determined to feed tonight and she didn't care who it was, but she could just lunge at somebody. A more subtle and covert approach was needed and she decided to go to the stage. The backstage area was poorly light and made a good hunting ground. If Sora would have been fully under her control she would have been revolted that she was now intending to feed of somebody of the crew.

Layla in the spectral realm was already on the outskirts of L.A and sensed that Sora was somewhere nearby. But she quickly figured out where to pinpoint her._ "Always at the stage." _she thought as she projected herself to the huge complex.

Kaleido Stage Bridge

Sora was comfortably walking towards the stage, she knew nobody would see her here because the show had already started. It was time for her to act, but halfway there soft female voice startled her: _Where do you think you are going? _The lilachaired girl quickly turned around and was quite surprised: _Layla? _

Now she had completly forgotten her other human targets as seeing Layla gave her a new feeling of anxienty and anticipation. She knew that this Layla was a wraith now. Her blood must be sweeter then his, for his was also partly vampire. She couldn't help but grin eagerly. Layla at first was surprised to see Sora like that. This was no longer the sweet Sora she had known but a sick parody of her, but if she was as twisted as she looked then she thought her soul would be just as deranged, making even more enjoyable to her.

_He warned us to stay away from eachother_. said Layla smiling at the girl. _Yes ... _said the lilachaired girl: _But he isn't here right now_.

_No he isn't_. answered the blond slowly walking towards her, stopping some distance in front of her. She saw this image of a charming woman, her body accented by the costume, her chocolate eyes burning with anticipation, almoast glowing red, her fangs clearly visable.

_I would have settled for normal human blood, but yours is more enticing_. said Sora studying the blond. This woman looked as beautiful as ever, but she could sense that she was tainted similary to her. She even admited to feel a hint of longing as she shared a similar curse but it was eclipsed by the greater thirst for blood.

The garment the blond was wearing radiated a fake innocence, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

Now staring at eachother they didn't see any hesitation, just a corrupted desire. None knew what strength and weaknesses the others had but it staling for time was not an option so both got even closer. A small distance but out of reach, Sora took the initiative and stretched her hand. At first the blond didn't understand what she was doing but quickly she felt herself imobilised and slightly lifted. Sora smiled thinking that she was now clear to feed, but Layla would not give up that easily. The female wraith quickly vanished and reappeared behind her and just said:_ Neat trick_. The lilachaired girl quickly jumped avoiding the blow she sensed._ It seems you didn't waste your time. But no matter for you see this time I have the upper hand_. The blond smirked and they enterd combat once more. Sora had the advantage of speed and strength, but Layla was more agile and skilled. Both now started a serious fight, their where done toying, it was time to settle this. Both inflicted painful wounds but neither felt any pain. Sora's flesh healed quickly after it was cleaved. Layla on the other hand took in alot of strikes and was bleeding heavily, but it didn't affect her, flesh wounds seemed didn't take a toll on her. Her blood was a shade of light blue and Sora couldn't stand the sight of so much spilt blood. What was on her hands she briefly absorbed. The rush she got ignited a euphoria. It was as good as she thought it would be. Layla altough quite severly hurt knew a possibility but she didn't intend to use it. She had learned a skill that was trademark to wraith but its use made her feel degraded. Quickly getting behind Sora again she striked at her and distanced herself. At first the lilachaired girl didn't understand the wound was so light that it healed almoast instantly. After a short while however she started too lose focus as she felt herself beeing drained. Then she saw a thin blue tether binding them. Layla was leeching her soul directly. Her wounds now healed up and the sensation was overwhelming, the corruption of the soul was sweeter then everything she could remeber. The lilachaired girl could cut the connection and opted to distance herself, hoping it would break. Layla at first was too indulgent to notice, but as the feeling eneded she saw Sora some distance away. She didn't know that her ability had a limited arc and was eager to sense the sweet spirit once more.

Now both had only one choice. Injure the other and reap the reward. No hidden tactics just a straight confrontation. It was quite a fight, luckily there was nobody around to see them or they might have been interrupted. Getting more and more absorbed into the heat of battle, both the feathers where glowing intensivly.

The guardian who was still trying to figure out sensed the confrontation. _"That can't be." _He now needed to hurry before one of them would perish.

The fight had lasted for some time now and both where starting to become tired. Their acrobatic experience made this confrontation look more like one of their shows. Getting more and more violent they could control themselves as a primal fury burned in both. Pain was replaced by a growing thirst. Now breathing heavily both knew that they could no longer keep so it was time to gamble the outcome on one last attack. It took some time for both to gather enough strength, but they knew both where ready to devour or be devoured by the other. A short break and a silence settled, the wind had stopped, all was dead around them.

They now submitted their wills and decided to let the outcome be decided by fate.

As they charged both hearts where racing, and before contact both closed their eyes as a bright flash impared their vision. As they felt that they struck flesh a feeling they opened their eyes wanting to claim their prey.

But what they was neither had anticipated. It was the guradian who had intervened at this critical moment. The flesh they thought they hit were actually his wings. Now stunned by his actions they where also locked unable to retract their hands He looked at both with tears in his eyes: _How could you do this? Have I not sated both your hungers? _Both looked perplexed but still where struggling to get out their hands, but to no avail, he had efectivly locked and rendered then harmless. With one quick spread her released them and threw them some distance. He shouted at them, but not looking at either of them: _If you continue now, I will rather destroy you myself then let you devour eachother. The choice is yours_.

Both girls where now afraid of the winged creature for the first time, but could still not forget the hunger that resided deep in them. Ineveitably their curse was stronger and they charged eachother again. The man looked down dissapointed as he summoned the pure essence of spirit and with one quick slash killed both before they had made contact. He tried to convince himself that they had chosen their fate, but he blamed himself for everything. All his interventions had led to this, the anahilation of something truly beautiful. A deep sense of selfloathing overcame him as he looked on the two corpses that where now the testamony to his mistakes. But as he was about to leave everything and allow fate to take its course he saw something. Turning them over he got a better look of what both where wearing around their necks. He ripped both necklaces off and got a good look at them. All his pity was now replaced by hatred and anger as the saw one bloodred and the other skyblue. He knew what this meant, he now understood who had plotted this from the start. He would not escape his wrath.

Kaleido Stage Bridge - Spectral Realm

As the pain subsided both now started to remove themselves from their material shells and beheld eachtother. Looking into eachothers eyes they saw the vast amount of regret. They now would have prefered to be insane then to see what they had done. The effect by his purifing spirit blade had robed them of all curses and they saw eachother at their purest form. Neither could bare the sight and they started crying. They had completly ignored his warnings and had paid the ultimate price.

Unkown Realm

The strange figure was now satisfied that he had defied his competetor. He enjoyed his victory immensly, but his darkness was partially destroyed by a intense light appearing in front of him. The twisted entinty at first didn't recognize the man but his siluette gave him away. _Are you so enjoying this? _asked the man stretching his wings attempting to intimidating the other. The dark figure beheld him and in the light he was exposed as a twisted creature with demonic wings, he said smilingly:_ Yes, fate is a game for our kind is it not?_ The guardian was angry: _You think that you are worthy to be called my kind? For if you truly are you wouldn't have dared to destroy the fragile balance of the world._ The creature laughed:_ Ahh... But there is the greatest irony in all of this, I admit that I have cursed the two, but I did it because my nature demanded it, and the one that has inflicted me with this nature was no other then you._ The winged being looked at him now with less anger:_ Are you suggesting that I have upset the balance myself? Don't be foolish I am the very essence of it. _The demon interrupted:_ I admit that your will is as undenieble as mine, but this is my world and you have entered it and toyed with my creations_. The winged being got closer and now just looked curious: _I didn't think balance would deny one of its avatars. As much as you claim ownership of this world, you are still bound to balance and it to you. So then I ask you plainly, why would you reject your own essence? _

The demon smirked: _You are wrong, because you see in this world there never existed true balance, I was always getting closer and closer to it, but then you showed up, pure and uncorrupted and you inverted me. _The winged being now understood that simply his presence has derailed things: _So that means that you have been until I showed up on the side of light, trying to achive perfect balance, but my arrival has made you miss balance and slip into darkness_. The man noded sadly:_ I was so close, that is why you must also know the same darkness I am now_. He smiled friendly at him:_ I pity you, I didn't know that you where cursed like that, but what you don't understand that this world never had perfect balance so you where destined to fail_. The demon got furios: _Are you telling me all that I have done was in vain? _The man just noded. _This can't be_. continued the twisted beeing: _I will not allow you to take over, I will take your light and combine it with my darkness and thus establish balance_. The winged man was with an emotionless face started slowly walking to him.

_You can not take anything from me, balance once gained is uncorrupteble_. The demon was scared of the being and summoned a sword in defense: _I don't belive that, I will destroy if I must_. A sad smile came on his lips: _I am sorry for your suffering, but combat is useless for there is nothing that can destroy balance itself_. He with one swipe of his hand injured the demon profoundly. The creature holding his wounds slowly dematerializing looked terrified at the winged creature, the pain was something he had never experienced before:_ So I never stood a chance from the begining? _With these last words the demon was absorbed:_ No._

With the balance established under him he now had a new obligation. He would watch over all that existed in this world, keeping everything in harmony, all where now bound to his will.

He vanished.

Kaleido Stage Bridge

The man reapeared:_ "Now with this world under my reign I have to keep its balance. Having commited a terrible act of cruelty I now have to balance it with an act of kindness. I know only two who deserve such a privalege."_ Summoning his spirit essence he gently passed it over the two corpses. All the blood that had been lost in their fight reunited with their former body, but this time it was a normal human body. It took some time for the two to wake up. He was happy that he was able to give them back their lives. Layla and Sora at first didn't even notice him and gave eachother a euphoric hug. Finally all that they had been trough was over, nothing of the old hunger was left, only the joy of life. Nothing of the former attraction was left, just a strong bond. Now having experienced the pain of death they could apreciate life even more.

They where interrupted by him and only then did they notice them._ I am sorry for everything._

Both at first where silent, but then remebered all that had happened however, he never wanted them to suffer, he had helped them on many occasions. Layla was the first to speak:_ Don't just blame yourself_. The man looked at the blond when Sora added: _It was our fault as much as it was yours. We where fated to_. The winged being laughed softly with tears in his eyes, they couldn't understand that his actions where not bound but fate. He wiped his tears and noded to them:_ Here I think these belong to you. _Both girls eyes widened as he presented the two necklaces but the feather where their orignal shade of black, he had lifted their so called gifts.

They mutaully helped themselves to put on their necklaces. The man started walking away from then when Layla added:_ Don't think we regret the road you have led us on_. The man turned to see the two girls. _We wouldn't want to walk any other path_. completed Sora. A imense weight was lifted from his heart and he silently vanished waving his hand. If he would continue to get involved with these two was open. Remebering all that he has experienced he remebered what the Kaleido Stage was called. _"The place of endings and beginnings."_


End file.
